Something Fantastic
by Jake456
Summary: After a brutal attack, something 'fantastic' happens to Xander.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Buffy, her friends, or any of the Marvel characters. They belong to their respectful owners

Warning: I may have messed around with the FF timeline so it would fit with the BtVS timeline.

Minor character death.

There may be some slash later on

Something Fantastic.

Chapter 1

1980

Jessica thought about her boyfriend Benjamin Grimm, his parents had died and he was being shipped off to live with his aunt and uncle, 'it was a good life for him,' she thought but she had heard the others in the Yancy Street Gang that he was a sell out and they might come after her to get back at Ben. She had just found she was about 1 month pregnant and she knew it was Ben's, he was the only man she had been with and now he was going away, she would have to raise their child alone, unless, she thought, there was the new guy Tony Harris, she could probably start dating him and convince him that the baby was his, 'Ben would never know about his son and that would be the best for everyone,' she thought.

Ben came back one month after Jessica and Tony had left for California, he went to her parent's house and asked where she was.

Her mother looked at Ben and said, "She left for California with her new husband Tony and she left a letter saying goodbye to you."

As Ben left he looked at the envelope containing her letter and tore it to pieces and walked away back to his aunt and uncle's place in the suburbs.

Seven months later, Alexander Lavelle Harris was born in Sunnydale, everything had been going fine for the young family until Tony lost his job and he couldn't keep a job, so he started to drink. He took it out on Jessica who realized he would soon take it on her baby so she began to mess up on purpose so Tony's wrath was on her rather then her son, she knew Tony would most certainly kill him.

When Alexander was 12 she had found out what happened to Ben, he had been turned into the Thing. Alexander had started to notice all of the new superheroes, he thought it was cool that these people had super powers, Xander wished he had super powers like them because he was drawn to the Fantastic 4, he wanted to meet them one day. Jessica was worried that if Xander met Ben he would somehow know who he was and he would try to take him away, she also forbade Xander from bringing anything about costumed heroes into her home so he would usually talk about them with Willow or Jesse

When Xander started high school, he and his best friends had met Buffy Summers, the slayer. His best friend Jesse had been turned soon after and Xander was forced to stake him when the Master's servant Luke attacked the Bronze, later that year Xander was possessed by a primal hyena spirit, then near the end of the year Xander had defied prophecy and Buffy survived and killed the Master.

Xander's second year at high school was no different than his second year, on Halloween he had become his costume. Then when his parents started to get more hostile Giles had started to let Xander sleep in his guest room just so Xander could get some peace and quiet, Giles also began to help Xander with his schoolwork, Giles wanted to give Xander some good memories of growing up that didn't involve fighting demons.

One month later

Jessica was watching another newscast with the Fantastic 4 fighting with Doctor Doom, they had a life full of adventure and they seemed so close, would Xander have been part of that closeness if she hadn't run away and hid? She decided to write a note for Xander and tell him of his true father, she left it in his room unaware that Tony was looking for something in there. He read the letter then went down to the garage and grabbed his gun, he would kill the lying bitch and her useless son, he walked upstairs and saw her preparing some food when he shot her point blank in the chest.

Xander was just walking inside his home when he heard the shots and he saw his father standing over his mother with a gun, blood gushing out of her chest. He looked at Xander with a blank look on his face and raised his gun and shot at Xander, he tried to move out of the way but it hit him in the shoulder, as the bullet passed into him Xander felt hot blood gush out of the hole in his shoulder the shock was too much for him and as he collapsed he heard a voice call out "Xander!"

Buffy and Giles were walking past Xander's home when they heard the gunshots, Buffy ran into the house and saw Xander's father standing over him with a gun pointed at his face.

He looked up at her and said, "The bitch has been lying to me all these years, he isn't mine so she had to die and now so does he. I have been paying to feed him and cloth him all these years and he ain't mine, but now you saw what I have done so you have to die too,"

Buffy reacted as only a slayer could, she leapt out of the way, grabbed her stake and threw it as hard as she could and nailed his hand against the wall.

Giles ran in and saw Tony Harris's hand nailed to a wall by a wooden stake, Buffy standing over Xander and trying to tend to his wound.

She looked at Giles and said in a small voice, "he's really hurt Giles, there's alot of blood."

"Yes Buffy," Giles replied, "let me look."

He saw the wound had nicked a major blood vessel; they needed to call for an ambulance.

"Buffy call 911, right now! There's still time to save him."

Buffy ran to the phone and made the call.

Tony was still screaming in pain at the wooden stake imbedded in his hand, Giles looked at Tony with anger in his eyes, 'a pity the slayer couldn't kill humans,' he thought, 'some human crimes were worse then anything demons could do and they had souls, what was their excuse?' he thought bitterly as he finally heard the sirens in the distance. He looked up and saw Buffy heading into the kitchen, she came out with a large knife in her hand and was walking towards Tony with a look in her eyes, Tony's eyes were full of fear, he feared that Buffy would kill him and as much as he would like the bastard dead it would still be murder.

"Buffy!!!" He screamed "don't do it, don't become like him, stay near Xander."

Buffy broke down and started to sob uncontrollably, 'it was so unfair to Xander,' she thought, 'where would he be able to go? Maybe me and my mom could take him in, it would be so cool to have Xander as a brother,' she thought, 'but how will I tell Willow?' she thought, 'Willow would be devastated by what happened to Xander.'

As Xander was being put into the ambulance Buffy was getting worried about what was going to happen to Xander.

So she asked Giles, "Giles what's going to happen to Xander now? Where's he going to live? I can't imagine he's going to want to live here any more."

"I don't know," Giles replied, "does he have any family around here? And you are of course correct about this; this is no longer going to be a proper place for him to live."

"I think he has an uncle, he's talked about him before but I think he's his dad's brother and if what that bastard said was true, then they aren't family, so I am not sure if we can count on that. I was thinking if mom agrees we could take him in or maybe you Giles, you have that extra room right? You could take him in."

"Yes, I think I will but he will be in the hospital for some time, I believe he lost alot of blood and now I would like to know if there was anything to what Tony Harris said to you about Xander not being his son," Giles said, "his true father at least deserves to know that he has a son."

"Yeah, I would love to find out that too, we got to look into that. I am sure whoever his father is better than _him,"_ Buffy said pointing to Tony as he was being lead away by the police, "and hopefully he will care about Xander and what happened to him."

Giles went to the police surrounding the Harris house and asked if he could get stuff from the house for Xander.

"Yeah, sure you can, just avoid the crime area the investigators are still in the area investigating." an office replied.

"Thank you," said Giles, "I will endeavour to stay out of your team's way,"

As he went to Xander's room he noticed that it was like most teenage boys rooms, he picked the clothes up and gathered all what he thought Xander would consider important when he saw a crumpled paper on the floor he picked up and read it.

Dear Alexander;

I must tell you of a secret that I have been keeping from you and your "_father" _Tony: You aren't his son, your father is named Ben Grimm, I met him when we were still going to the same school, your father was the leader of a local gang called the Yancy Street boys when his parents were killed in a accident. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in the suburbs, which I can say honestly now it was the best thing to happen to him it allowed him to drag himself up from the mud the rest of us were mired in, but after he left the gang began to see him as a sell out and were holding a grudge against him. By this time I found out I was pregnant with you so I did something that I am still not proud of; I married the first man who came along and convinced him to move to Sunnydale, Tony was a much better man in those days and treated us both quite well but now you know the truth and that's all I can do for you. I left some money for you in a bank account which Tony doesn't know about, it will be enough for you to get a ticket to New York when you are ready to meet him, and I have enclosed a letter for your true father Ben.

Giles looked at the letter which most likely was the reason she died and why her son was now in the hospital, 'why did she want now come clean and tell Xander the truth?' he thought.

The next day Buffy, Willow and Jenny Calendar went see Xander in the hospital, Willow was eager to see him, 'I knew how bad his father was, but to shoot Xander and his mom that was horrible,' she thought, she would be doing her best to be there for her best friend.

Jenny was already seeing that Tony Harris was paying for his crimes, she could finally put those gypsy curses to good use and she knew alot good ones. 'Oh,' she thought, 'Tony would both pay and suffer for his crimes.'

When they got into the room the nurse cautioned that while he could have visitors, they would have to keep it short as he needed rest. They saw Xander resting in bed, thankfully while he lost quite of blood the bullet had missed vital blood vessels so he would hopefully be out of the hospital in about a week.

"Hey guys," he called out weakly, "how's things going girls?" He asked.

"Its going fine Xander," Buffy said, "all except for the fact that you're in the hospital for what that piece of trash did to my best male friend.

Willow resisted the urge to rush to him and hug for all she was worth, "I would probably kill him,' she thought.

"Yeah," she added her agreement to Buffy's statement.

"So, any of you ladies know where I will be staying after I leave the hospital?" He asked

"Yes, I do," Jenny said, "Rupert will be taking you in as you don't have any family in the area."

"Wait, I have family in the area; my uncle Rory," Xander said.

"Well… that's not quite true," Jenny replied, "the reason your dad went psycho is because he found out you weren't his, Rupert found a letter from your mom explaining who your father is. Rupert is going to try to get into contact with him after you are feeling better."

Meanwhile in New York City, Ben Grimm was getting his mail when he saw a letter from a Rupert Giles from Sunnydale, it was sent express. 'Wow,' he thought, 'this guy wanted this letter to get here fast,' he wondered what was it about as he opened the letter and began to read.

Ben Grimm's scream of "**WHAT!!!**" was heard by everyone in the Baxter building.

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one

Chapter 2

Ben's cry of "What" had alerted the rest of the FF, as they rushed into the room where he was reading his mail; he just stared ahead and didn't move

Susan was the first to approach him.

"What's wrong Ben?" She asked

When he didn't answer she began to get worried, 'he wasn't usually like this, it must have been something bad,' she thought, 'what could have been so bad?'

Reed saw the letter held tightly in his friend's hand and moved towards him, he gently removed the letter from Ben's hand, it was hard, Ben wasn't letting go but he finally worked the letter out of Ben's grasp, he began to read it.

Dear Mr Grimm,

My name is Rupert Giles, I hope this letter reached you quickly I had to pay for express, but anyways, I am a librarian at Sunnydale high school. One of my students, a young man who I have become quite close to, was the victim of a brutal attack by his own father. His mother had been shot before he came home, there was a letter from his mother, Jessica, explaining about his true father, which according to her was you. I don't claim to know if this is true but to figure it out I believe we need a paternity test if you would be most gracious to consent too, if you agree please reach me at this number.

Thank you, I do hope to hear from you soon.

Johnny looked at the rest of his team and said, "So are we going to go to this Sunnydale to see if Benny has a kid?"

"Well I don't know it's going to be up to Ben. I think if he wants to go then we should go to confirm if he does indeed have a child," Reed said.

Ben was thinking, what if it was true, if he had a kid he would have to see this kid, if he was his the boy would be coming to live with him.

"Of course I am going!!" Ben yelled, "I gotta see if this is true, if he is mine I am going to be there for the kid. If you guys don't want to come along you don't hafta, but I gotta see if this is true."

"Of course we are going Ben," Sue said, "we are a family and if this boy is yours he is family to us as well and we are going to take care of him. I just hope this isn't someone's idea of a sick joke and if it is some one will pay." she said.

"Well, I am always up for a road trip," Johnny said as he was smiling, "I mean Sunnydale sounds like a nice place."

While this was going on, Buffy and Joyce were helping Xander move the last of his stuff to their house, it had been decided that while Giles was his guardian and they were waiting for Xander's father to respond they decided that Giles and Xander would be living with them, as Joyce thought they would do better with a woman around them.

They were picking through Xander's clothes, they threw the out the worst of his clothes, he wouldn't be wearing more hand me downs, 'I am going to buy all of his clothes from now on' she thought.

As the FF were flying to Sunnydale they were going over records about the town, though it was a small town they found the town had a very high accidental death rate or attacks from wild dogs or gangs on PCP. 'What was wrong with this town,' they all thought, but what was the oddest thing was accidental barbeque fork related death rate, it seemed that was the leading cause of deaths in the town.

As they got into L.A they got into the rented car, as they drove to Sunnydale Ben was getting more and more nervous, 'would the kid want to leave his home behind, he probably has friends here and might not want to leave them, maybe they could move here' he thought, but most likely he would try to convince the kid to come with them.

As they finally got to Sunnydale they felt an oppressive weight begin to push on them, it was as if something tainted the very air around them with evil. The sun had just set so they would go to see Xander tomorrow; they had heard that Jessica Harris was buried in one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale.

They moved through the graveyards, "why does this weird city have so many damned graveyards?" Johnny groused, "I mean it's a fairly small town and it has this many graveyards."

Susan muttered, "not as strange as all of the church's it has, Reed counted like more than 43 of them, not to mention every other religion has places of worship here. I mean its weird, a city this small shouldn't have this many church's.

They finally found Jessica's grave and Ben looked down at the grave and whispered, "Why did ya do it Jessica? I would have taken care of you and your baby, you know I would have loved you all the same." as he finished talking, the still of the night was broken by screams for help, the FF rushed to see what was going on when they saw a couple of kids surrounded by a gang of men so they rushed to help.

One of the vampires heard the group of people come behind them; they saw a group of humans rush in.

One of them screamed, "Leave those kids alone," and suddenly burst into flames.

"Wow," said one of the vampires, "that's just weird!!" he decided to scare them off by putting on his game face.

Johnny and the rest of them froze as they saw one of the men's face suddenly shift, 'it was ugly,' he thought, 'he had ridges, yellow eyes and fangs, well was he an alien or what?'

Reed's thoughts were almost the same as Johnny Storm's, 'these weren't human,' he thought, 'but what were they?' He didn't have any time to finish his thoughts when one of the creatures decided to attack him, it moved faster than any normal human could, only to slam into a force field set up by his wife,

Susan blasted another one of the creatures into a wall with her invisible force fields when Johnny blasted one of them with a fireball, the creature ran, but as it ran the fire spread and the creature turned to dust.

Johnny went pale, 'Oh god, I killed him,' with guilt he thought. He saw a girl rush in and start to attack the creatures with a wooden stick, she stabbed one of them in the chest, and it turned to dust like the one he had set on fire.

"Hey, stop it," Johnny screamed.

Buffy looked at the group of demons? 'Well, these guys aren't giving me the Wiggins, so they aren't demons .So what were they then?' It hit her; it was the Fantastic 4, what were they doing here and one of them had screamed at her to stop killing the vampires.

As Buffy began to walk away, one of the men in the group stopped her by stretching in front of her and said, "young lady, you are going to explain why you just killed those men."

Buffy smiled sweetly and said, "Well, they aren't men any more they are demons. Well I could explain it, but truthfully, I blanked out when Giles told me the story about the first vampires and the old ones."

"Giles?" Ben said, "he was the guy who wrote me the letter bout my kid, you know where he is right now missy?"

"Yeah, he lives with me and my mom right now, because she wants to take care of Xander and Giles is Xander's guardian right now and oh my god" she screamed at Ben, "your Xander's father!!? Well, that's just neat."

"Well, we would like to see this Giles as soon as possible," Reed said, "I would like to hear his story about why these people tend to explode into dust like this?"

"Well, I can explain that one, I think," Buffy said, "You stick wood in them and they poof."

"Well, that explains a lot," said Susan, "but anyways; let's see this Giles now, if you please."

"Ah, okay," Buffy said, "I have to head home, I got homework tonight and I have to get it done or my troll of a principal going to have yet another reason to try to get me expelled."

"Why would your principal need a reason to expel you?" Susan asked.

"Well, there was a slight accident at my old school and I may have gotten blamed for setting the gym on fire but the fire marshal said it was totally not my fault, it was bad wiring," Buffy said with a smile.

The FF looked at each other and said at the same time, "**WHAT THE HELL!!?"**

As they finally got to Buffy's home, they went in catching Xander and Willow playing a board game. As Ben looked at Xander he choked; the kid looked just like him when he was younger, the look on Xander's face was just priceless before he fainted. Joyce and Giles rushed in, when Joyce saw what caused Xander to faint and nearly fainted herself, she managed to pick her self up, still in shock as one of the most famous group of heroes was in her living room. Willow looked pale too, she had never been this close to anyone famous she eeped abit.

"'tbeliveitohmygod" she babbled.

Giles looked at the famed group of heroes and simply said, "One of you is Ben Grimm I presume?"

"Yeah that's me," Ben replied, "that kid Xander is mine I take it?"

"Yes, that's what his mother said in the note apparently, though I believe we would need a test to confirm it, I believe, before we rush into anything."

"Well," Reed said, "lets do it as soon as possible, I have machine that can do that for us in our car. Johnny could you go back to where we left it and bring it here?"

"Sure thing Reed, be back in a minute," as he burst into flames and flew into the night.

True to his word he was back quite soon with the car, he brought Reed's machine from the trunk.

"You keep a machine that does paternity tests on you at all times?" Buffy said, "Wow, if we were in high school the jocks would be screaming nerd at you right now."

"Well, Buffy is it? You never know what you will need, I created this little computer some time ago and it does more then confirms paternity. It's a field testing kit and it has the items we need for the test," he said.

"Okay," said Buffy, "not really understanding what it did but if it did what it was supposed it must do, I am more of action girl myself."

As Reed took a DNA sample from both Xander and Ben, the machine started the work. Joyce decided that she and Willow would go get dinner for everyone; she decided to go to one of the pizza places for everyone as she wanted Xander and his father to get know each other.

As they sat down too some tea, Giles had set down for them they began to talk about little things.

When Johnny asked bluntly, "so what's the deal with those guys who turn into dust?"

Xander woke to Giles exclaim, "Good lord Buffy!! If you wanted to expose them to the demonic community next time, just take them to Willy's bar, then they can see all the demons they want."

"Excuse me," said Ben, "what'cha mean demons?"

"Well mister Grimm, Sunnydale was built on what is called a hellmouth; it's a mystical convergence that naturally draws in the creatures and dark magic's, the original Spanish inhabitants called it: Boca Del Inferno, which means: The Mouth of Hell. As it is Sunnydale is one of the largest hellmouths in the world.

Reed looked at Giles with disbelief in his eyes and said, "You say there are more of these things?"

"Yes, the Watchers council has recorded hellmouths in Europe, Africa and South America. I believe there is one in Lateriva," he said.

Ben began to laugh, "Seems only right that Doc Doom is on the gate to hell," he said.

Xander looked nervously at the heroes, these were people he idolized and he fainted in front of them. 'Well there goes my pride,' he thought as he lied on the floor, 'ah well it's time to get up and find out why they are here.'

Ben noticed the kid getting up and looked at him with a nervous smile on his face and said, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

He replied, "Fine, so what are you guys doing here in good old Sunnydale?"

"Well young man, a couple of days ago we received a letter from mister Giles saying that you might be Ben's son so we came to investigate," Susan said.

He looked at Giles and said, "What do you mean my father? My father is Tony Harris."

"Well, Xander," Giles said, "the reason your mother was killed and you were shot was because Tony found a letter for you from your mother telling you the truth."

"So that's why,' Xander thought 'that's why he shot me too.'

Xander sat next to Giles and sighed, "Well, is he my father?"

"Well, your mother seemed to think so and Reed's machine is doing the test right now, so we should know shortly," Giles said.

"No doubt in my mind that your mine," Ben said, "You look just like me when I was your age, except for your eyes, which are definitely your moms."

As Ben said that, Reed's machine suddenly finished the test and started beeping, Reed stretched over to see the results and the rest of them looked at Reed expectantly

Reed said, "Congratulations Ben; it's a teenage boy."

At that phrase both Ben and Xander Grimm fainted dead away.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters or the Buffy characters.

Chapter 3

As Giles was trying to wake up Xander, Buffy and the rest of the FF were doing their best to move Ben from where he collapsed.

"Dammit," she groaned, "how much does he weigh and what's mom going to do when she finds out that the coffee table is gone?"

When they had finally managed to wake up Ben, they put Xander on the couch so he could rest a bit more and discuss what would happen now that it was confirmed that Xander was indeed Ben's son.

"Ain't nothing to discuss Stretch; he's my kid, he's gonna be coming with us," Ben said, "I really don't want him near one of these hellmouth things."

Giles had expected this as he looked at the rest of the FF`s nods of agreement he knew Xander would most likely be going with them and he hoped that they would take care of his in all but blood son`.

"Well then," Susan said, "who is going to tell Mrs. Summers that Xander is going to be coming back to New York with us?"

Ben said, "I will, I owe her for being there for my kid and I hope nothing happened to her while she was getting dinner if what you tell me about this town walking around here after dark is almost suicide."

"Yes it is, but most of the demons and vampires tend to stay near where humans gather, so most likely they are and most of the creatures tend to stay from Joyce because they know she is the slayer's mother and Buffy would come after them," Giles said.

"I was going to ask about that, are you sure she's this slayer you mentioned? I mean she could be a mutant, it wouldn't be out of the question," Reed asked.

"Ah yes, when mutants started to appear the watchers council was starting to get worried that they would be starting to identify mutants that had slayer-like attributes and so they developed these talismans that can tell the difference between slayer and mutant. I have personally believed that the council should start bringing in mutants and enhanced humans like yourselves to join the fight, but most members of the council have expressed displeasure at the existence of both mutants and super powered humans and have refuse to work with them."

"But," Susan asked, "Isn't the slayer an enhanced human?"

"Yes, but for the most part slayers are raised by the council, they are trained to fight alone and they are trained to be obedient to the council but sometimes slayers are born outside of the established lines like Buffy was and had to be found and trained by watchers such as myself. Mutants aren't controllable by the council because they weren't raised to be obedient and the council would find it too hard to take control of them."

As Susan was about to ask another question, Joyce and Willow walked in with a couple of pizzas and several drinks

Joyce called out, "we didn't know what everyone liked so we just got meat lovers."

Xander began to stir when he smelt the pizza, he was still in shock that he was the son of one of the most well known heroes in America and now he thought, 'would I move in with them? Would Ben want me?'

As Xander was thinking that, Ben was thinking, 'would the kid want to live with them? The others were serious about him moving in but would he want to move with them, he has great friends here and the British guy seemed to adore the kid like he was his own.'

Giles wasn't born yesterday, he saw the emotions on Xander's face and Ben's face, he knew the boy had self-esteem issues and that Ben had them as well. They put on brave faces but both were lonely, 'they would be good for each other' he thought.

So as they began to eat Johnny asked, "So what kind of name is Xander anyways? Is it short for something?"

"Yeah, its short for Alexander," Xander replied, "my full name is Alexander Lavelle Harris but I hate the middle part," he said, "reason I am called Xander is cause Willow couldn't say my name correctly."

"So Xander, you ever have contact with any of yer ma's family? When I went to see them she had cut off contact with them, you have an uncle who would love to meet ya, I am sure of it," Ben said.

"Cool I got an uncle, what's he like?" Xander asked getting excited, "this is so cool, I mean I have a family that I have never met. So who's my uncle?

"Well, he is Doctor Strange," Ben said.

They saw Giles faint and Ben said, "Well, the British guy took that better then I thought."

Giles was woken up by Buffy and he said, "well, I could have sworn that you said Xander's uncle WAS Doctor Strange. Bloody hell who is Xander's grandfather; Captain America?!!" He exclaimed

"So is this Doctor Creepy is he any good?" Asked Buffy

"Yes Buffy, Doctor Creepy is good," Giles explained, "he is the Sorcerer Supreme, which means he is the most powerful magic user on the planet. Also, if we meet him, don't call him Doctor Creepy; it is either Doctor Strange or Steven Strange. The watchers have been trying to get him to work with them but he has refused all of the council's efforts.

"Well," Joyce said, "so where are you guys staying tonight? If you don't have a place we could put you up."

Susan said, "That's all right, we don't have a motel room yet and I doubt they will take us this late, so your offer is a life saver."

Ben looked at Xander and decided to say it then, "Xander, we would like you to come live with us in New York City, it would mean you would be away from your friends but we could arrange visits for you. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

Xander looked around at his friends, he saw Willow's sad face, she didn't want to lose her Xander shaped friend but she knew Sunnydale is no good for him, 'this would be for the best,' she thought.

Buffy was thinking, 'well Xander could come and visit and there was always phone calls and like Ben said they could always arrange visits.'

Giles took Xander to his room and said, "What do you want?" he asked, "If you want my view on the matter, I believe you should go. This is a great chance for you to get to know them and I believe Mr Grimm will do his best to make sure you feel at home there and you know we will be here for you Xander."

Xander decided, "Okay Giles, I will go with them to see how it goes and who knows, maybe I will like New York," he said.

Giles smiled, "yes, I am sure you will, but Xander you should get to sleep now. I would like you to be well rested for tomorrow because I believe they will want to be leaving as soon as they can," he said.

"I can't believe they don't want to stay and find more about the never-ending fun that is the hellmouth," Xander said sarcastically.

Ben saw Giles walk down the stairs, "So what did Xander say?" He asked, "Does he want to come with us?"

"Yes, he does want to come with you, I just hope he can cope with your hectic lifestyles. It's a bit different from what he is use to."

Buffy saw her mom go to bed and decided to speak up, "Giles, its not like its any better here," she said, "hopefully demons won't want to mate with him, eat him, drink his blood or, sometimes, a horrible combo of options A thru C. If he can deal with that I am sure he deal with superheroes and villains."

The FF just looked ill at what Buffy said. What kind of life did Xander have here with demons and the like trying to do god knows what to him?

Giles said, "Now everyone, we have to get ready for tomorrow and I believe Mr. Grimm will want Xander's school records, so he will have to go the school tomorrow.

"Ooohh, I want to be there when you meet the troll Mr. Grimm," she said giggling,

Johnny looked up and said, "I know that look: horrible teacher or principal?"

Giles looked up and said, "Principal Snyder is a miserable man who lives to make his students and staff lives just as miserable as he is, sometimes I wish he would fall prey to vampires. But the problem with that is most vampires here have good taste and won't go anywhere near him."

"Yeah, what he said," Buffy added, "I even tried to pay them to do it," she joked.

"Yes, quite," Giles added, "but now we all have had a trying day," he said.

The next day they got up and they decided to let Xander sleep in and head to the high school, as they headed to the school Ben noted that it felt a bit like walking into hell.

Buffy said, "what your feeling like its walking to hell, well that's because the idiot city planners decided to build the high school right on the hellmouth. Most kids say school is hell, here it actually is." she said.

Ben looked at her and asked, "How are you people still sane? If it was me, I would have gone wacko years ago."

She looked and said, "Well I got friends and also I am so not going to the whole insane thing."

As they walked through the hallways Ben looked at the stares he was getting, "what's the matter with you kids, never seen me before? I am the Thing

Buffy said, "Ben cut them some slack, every time something that looks, well, like you they are trying to eat them."

They had almost got to the principals office when two of the students ran and saw him and they asked for his autograph, "thank you, thank you," said Andrew Wells, as he and Jonathan ran off.

Now Snyder was having a bad day when he saw the huge orange rocklike man who looked at him and said, "You Snyder? I am Ben Grimm, I am here to pull my son outta this school and he is coming with me to New York City so I will be needing his school records."

"W-w-what is the student's name?" Snyder asked

"His name is Xander Harris and I would like you to get the records quick, like now, okay?" Ben said.

Snyder muttered, "Figured Harris had a freak for his true father."

"What was that?" Ben asked, "I thought you said something bad?" he grinned at the little man's discomfort.

Buffy was right, he was a troll.

As they left the school and got back to the Summer's house they saw Xander up and starting to pack.

He looked at them and said, "Any problems with Snyder?"

"Nope," Buffy said, "and I think the troll messed his pants, he ran to the bathroom after we left and hey Xander, I got a present for you."

She ran up to grab Mr. Gordo, her favourite stuffed animal. She would miss him but Xander would need him more then her, she ran back down and held out Mr. Gordo.

Xander said, "Uh thanks Buffy, I will treasure him."

Ben was moving Xander's stuff into the car when he saw Xander's friends come up and Xander was ready to say goodbye to Willow.

Willow said, "I have some stuff for you, I baked all night and here's some cookies"

Xander saw 6 bags of cookies. Giles passed Xander some books that he thought he would like and Joyce passed him her work number just in case he needed someone to talk too.

Xander was still giving hugs when Ben said, "Hey son, its time to go. I promise you will see them again."

Xander nodded and waved goodbye to his friends.

"So," Xander looked at the four as they were driving out of Sunnydale, "are you going to tell Doctor Strange about me?"

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
